A Beautiful Voice
by CissyJewel
Summary: Jack/OC. They grew up together. They were best friends. He left her behind and didn't come back. She left and found a job on his favorite port. Tortuga. What will happen when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

This story was driving me crazy. I had to write it down. It's Jack/OC story. If you don't like it don't read it. I'll try to upload new chapters as soon as I can. Until the next one enjoy the first one.

* * *

She waited. She waited for ten years but he never came back. The beautiful redhead with the sparkling green eyes was devastated. He followed his dream and forgot her. He promised to be back but he didn't. Julie Smith was a woman now and she wanted to continue with her life and that wasn't possible with her stuck on that island waiting for a man. Her mother made her promise not to obey to a man and unlike him she kept her promises.

It was a day like any other and she felt like she was suffocating. Her mother had died before seven years and she was all alone now so she did the only thing she could do, she packed her things and walked down to the docks. Her eyes scanned the ships that were sitting there undisturbed feeling that her freedom was a couple steps away. Her legs started moving on their own accord and after a while she stopped in front of a beautiful ship belonging to the East India Trading Company. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding she approached the captain.  
"Excuse me." she called out with a small voice. The captain turned around and smiled at her.  
"How can I help you Miss?" he asked her charmingly. He was quite attractive on her eyes but she wasn't ready for any of this.  
"Ehm... You know I was wondering if you were leaving? The ship and all." she explained nervously biting her lip.  
"Yes. We are leaving in an hour, why are you asking?" he cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Can I come with you?" she asked and added "I have to get away from this place as soon as possible. Please?"

"I-I am not sure." he stuttered afraid of getting in trouble but upon seeing her pleading eyes he just couldn't deny her. "Fine." he sighed and took her things. "Come with me."  
"Thank you so much Captain." she smiled brightly and hugged him. Realizing what she did she jumped back and a huge blush found its way up her freckled cheeks. "Sorry." she bit her lip.  
"No worries." he smiled at her "You can call me Jack you know." and added to make her feel more comfortable.

She stopped dead in her tracks and frowned. _From all the names in the world he had to have the same name with that blasted pirate._ She thought and followed him to the cabin. "I am Julie." she said with a nod.

Later that night and while they were sailing through the quiet sea Julie woke up with a start. Her mind was spinning and she was sweating. The need for fresh air made her walk up the deck. The smell of the sea reminded her of him. The man with the brown eyes that haunted her dreams. Her best friend. The man she fell in love with and never found the strength to tell him. The man she thought she lost for ever. With that in mind she went back to sleep with tears filling her eyes.

The rest of the trip was uneventful and after two weeks, some chit-chat with the captain and dinners with the man that reminded of her pirate, yes the same captain, she arrived at a Port. She hadn't bothered to ask where they were heading and she was more than surprised to know that she was in Tortuga. The Captain didn't want to leave her there but she was the one to decide for herself. Not a man she barely knew.

They finally said their goodbyes and she walked deeper in the heart of the Port. Suddenly a drunk pirate made his way towards her. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him while he raised his disgusting fingers to touch her face. With a swift move she took out her small knife and pointed it at his neck. That knife had saved her countless times. That knife was Jack's present, a present he gave her the day he left. Apart from that he had taught her how to fight with a sword and how to use a pistol, suffice to say she was capable of taking care of herself.

"Do it and you are dead." she growled at him and he stumble backwards. "Good boy." she smirked and continued towards a tavern.

_Time to find a place to stay and a job. _She thought when she stepped inside. While sailing she tried to think of a job without any luck. The only jobs she could thing of was a prostitute, which was out of the question, and bar woman or waitress. She was not satisfied but she chose the waitress. Unfortunately she had already stopped by four taverns and one inn but with no luck. She couldn't find anything and she started losing hope. Her eyes scanned the shops and she heaved a sigh. "This is getting nowhere." she huffed and sat on a bench ready to burst into tears.

When she raised her head she noticed something she hadn't notice before. There was a sign that caught her eye. **Young singers wanted.** it read. Julie bit her lip in thought. Jack always said her voice was amazing. They used to sing together for hours. Taking a deep breath and gathering as much courage she had she walked inside with a smile on her face. The tavern didn't look like the others. It was bigger and it actually smelled nice.

"Hello?" she called out and waited for an answer. A short old lady came out of a room smiling.

" 'ello luv." she smiled at Julie "How can I help you?"

"Ehm I would like to try out for the singer position?" she explaining puckering her lips in anxiety.

The old lady studied her, her eyes running up and down her form making Julie feel a little uncomfortable.

"Can you sing?" she asked her.

"I think so." the redhead nodded softly.

"You are hired then." the woman told her.

"Really? That's it?" her eyes widen in surprise.

"Luv this is Tortuga. What did you expect?" she chuckled at Julie's shrug. "Anyway my name is Martha. Nice to meet you."

"I am Julie." they shared a handshake and a smile.

"You will start tomorrow, your room is upstairs second door to the left, I assume you don't have anywhere else to stay?" with Julie's nod Martha continued "Your clothes you'll wear are upstairs. That's it for now I guess. I will bring you something to eat as soon as you'll get comfortable."  
"Thanks for everything Martha." she smiled and received a wink from the other woman.

The freckled woman took her things and walked up her room. Opening the door she let her eyes wander around for a while and with a smile she fell on the bed. It was comfortable and enough for her. Tomorrow was a new day. She just hoped she wouldn't bump into Sparrow anytime soon or ever. She soon fell asleep unaware of what life was holding for her.

* * *

That's it. First chapter :D Stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Don't judge hard. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Seems that I had to continue it a little more. I couldn't help it. Hope you enjoy this. On chapter 3 they will meet again. Be patient guys ;)

**emobunbun: I am really glad you liked. Thanks for the review!**

**Gothic Unicorn: I hope I updated soon enough? Thanks for the review ;)**

_**By the way you can picture Julie as Julianne Moore. She was the one to inspire me after all.**_

* * *

It was dark and Jack was drunk. Then again when wasn't he? He was sitting in the galley with an empty bottle of rum. The night was silent and he was growing bored. They had robbed a ship that day and let's say that the owner along with the passengers were filthy rich. Jack found it appropriate to celebrate with the crew.

Exactly the reason why he was now sitting alone in there. For a celebration, any celebration, he was always the first to start drinking and the last to stop. Finally he stood up and stumbled towards the cabin. Kicking the door open he stepped inside and passing by his desk he grabbed another bottle of rum. It was half empty but Jack didn't seem to mind that. With a large sip he finished it and threw it out of the window. He finally flopped down the bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. The last thought before sleep overtook him was a redhead freckled girl who was lately haunting his dreams.

Jack always wanted to go back to her but he never did. The blasted pirate didn't know why he didn't. He was afraid that she forgot him, he was afraid that she had the power to hold him there, no one knew. Although deep down he felt like he knew he wasn't going to admit it. Julie was his first crush even though she was his best friend. The day he left their island, Port Vivian, when he was still 18 he managed to tell her he loved her. Her face was a mix of confusion and shock and Jack quickly told her he meant he loved like a sister kissing her quickly and getting aboard the ship. What he didn't notice was the disappointment and lost hope in Julie's eyes.

The next afternoon, when our dear Captain wake up, he walked down the galley and heard his crew complaining to each other for sailing the sea with no end. Jack realised how true this was and cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, get ready. We are setting sail for Tortuga and staying there for a week." he announched and his happy tone immediately changed to a bossy one "Move it you scallywags!" he shouted and they started running to comply.

Jack grabbed an apple and went back to his cabin. He flopped down on his chair and banged his head on the desk. "What the hell is going on with me?" he sighed. After the "rejection" he thought he received from Julie he started to screw around. He had a girl in each tavern just to try and forget her. "Come on Jack, it's been 10 years already." he huffed and stood up.

At least he had the ability to mask his emotions really well. His face was always unreadable something that worked really well in such situations. "Oi Mr. Gibbs, go get some rest. I am taking over." he called out and with two hops he appeared next to the older man. "How the hell do you always manage to sneak up on me?" he mumbled and Jack tried to hide his smirk. The two men had a really good friendship even though Gibbs was his first mate while Jack was the captain which meant that all the crew was afraid of him.

"How long till we get there, Captain?" his cabin boy askead while he passed by the deck.

"Be patient, boy." he sighed and upon seeing the disappointment on his face he took pity of him. Chris, the cabin boy, was a new addition of the crew and he hadn't learnt the life on the sea. He was barely 17 years old. "In three days, mate. We happen to be close to Tortuga." the boy smiled and thanked him. He reminded him of himself on that age.

_Three more day._ He thought taking a deep breath. _But for what? We are stuck on a routine.I wish something could break that stupid quiet routine._ Poor ol' Jack didn't know his wish was going to come true sooner than he thought.

* * *

It's a small chapter but I hope you'll like it. I will try to update tomorrow. :*


End file.
